


待哥搞bl3

by SoulsCreed



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsCreed/pseuds/SoulsCreed
Summary: 我活了我快乐我是快乐人（依旧是待哥原话）
Relationships: Richter/Bluhen
Kudos: 4





	待哥搞bl3

**Author's Note:**

> 我活了  
> 我快乐  
> 我是快乐人  
> （依旧是待哥原话）

bluhen，年龄保密，性别男，被交往半年的男友唐突求婚。

他没有惊喜没有慌张，大脑一片空白，直接懵掉了。

对面那个家伙把这当做他的默许，从身上的暗兜里摸出一枚镶了蓝水晶的银戒，郑重的套在了他的无名指上。

当晚，被求婚的翻墙而逃，而求婚的正在教会忙着他似乎永远忙不完的工作。

“可恶，用那么认真的表情……”bluhen把自己埋进被褥里，从被求婚那天算起他已经在外面晃悠了五天，偶尔露宿偶尔住旅馆，并且尽量远离有教会的大城市。

他现在投宿的旅馆在城市边缘的边缘，他有自信不管是richter还是教会都找不到他——大概。

但是夜路走的多了还是会遇到鬼，bluhen在付完两个银币的住宿费领了钥匙转身往楼上走时，没有看见身后的老板悄悄的发了一条通讯。

richter认真又专注的目光每天晚上都会出现在他的梦里，低沉的情话轰的他满脸通红的在床上惊醒，然后恨铁不成钢的抱紧枕头嫌弃自己像是个恋爱脑少女。

他决定在睡前开窗吹吹夜风——更希望夜风能把他满是richter的脑子给吹吹清醒。

不过bluhen还不知道，很快他就会为这个决定付出代价——还是不小的代价。

bluhen推开窗，远方城市的灯火如同繁星。夜风裹挟着草木的清香温温柔柔的拂过他的脸。

脸上的温度被清冷的夜风吹散，bluhen满足的叹了一口气，闭上眼睛仔细感受风中的气息。

不知何时，草木的清香中混进了一丝清冽的冷香。

这冷香太过熟悉，熟悉到bluhen不用睁开眼也知道面前是谁。

那个刚求婚就被他丢在家里的苦主richter，此时正毫不掩饰的张开光翼漂浮在窗外。

如果这是在城市里，richter会换一种方式——比如踹门。

但是这是在城市边缘的边缘，人烟稀少，所以他才敢丝毫不掩饰的张开光华流转的淡蓝光翼直接飞到他的窗前。

“玩够了吗？”降神下的richter每个字都带着回音。

“……我可以继续玩几天吗？”bluhen睁开眼睛，小心翼翼的问。

“不可以。”果不其然。

“你是怎么找到我的？”bluhen像是妥协了一样让开身体让richter翻窗进来，“你就不奇怪这种人烟稀少的地方为什么会有旅馆吗？”richter飞进屋里解除了降神。

bluhen沉默。

被richter这样一点他明白了，这是打着旅馆旗号的教会接待处，用来接待那些出远门的教会人员。

可恶，大意了。

richter上下打量这个逃家犯——面色红润，双眼有神，应该没吃什么苦。

之前给他戴上的戒指还好好的呆在无名指上，richter牵起那只手，温柔的亲吻手背。

bluhen小心翼翼的用另一只手顺了顺richter淡蓝色的长发，看起来没有生气。他乐观的想。住店住到接待处……真不知道算运气好还是差。bluhen在心里吐槽。

richter拉起他的右手，轻轻摩挲着中指上的戒指。

bluhen微妙的有点怂，richter不说话的时候完全就是一副油盐不进的冷酷无情裁决者，弄的他上去撒娇卖乖的念头消了一半。

他小心翼翼的攀着爱人的肩膀，用鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖——richter平时很吃这一套。

结果对方丝毫不为所动，是真的很生气……bluhen缩了缩脖子。

就在他准备乖乖认错的时候，眼前突然天旋地转，反应过来的时候他已经被扛在了richter肩头。

“你看起来精神还不错。”他听见richter这样说“那我就放心了。”

bluhen被他扛着，莫名其妙的涌起一股危机感来。

他被richter一路扛回了家，穿过蓝白金为主调的走廊后他被扔到了那张他以前抱着richter睡觉的大床上。

bluhen第一次那么痛恨教会的走廊为什么不修的再长一点，最好从教会主殿一直修到王宫后花园里去。

他抱住枕头怂怂的缩成一团，等着richter铺天盖地的说教。

预想中的说教没有到来，bluhen悄悄的把自己展开一点，正好把richter眼底淡淡的黑眼圈收入视线。

“我找了很多地方，没找到你。”richter把他怀里的枕头抽出来丢到一边“我一边找你，一边担心你再也不肯回来了。”

“你在躲我。”他肯定的说。

bluhen不知道该怎么跟他解释，他的确是在躲richter，一躲就躲了大半个月，要不是他误打误撞的住进教会的接待处，richter怕是还得花更久的时间去抓这个逃家犯。

richter低头吻他的眼睑，清浅的吐息打在bluhen脸上，痒痒的。

“是我吓到你了吗？”他细细的舔吻bluhen的颈侧，解开他的衣领啃咬他的喉结，bluhen难耐的挺胸，随后羞耻的发现自己硬了。

他微妙的有点嫌弃自己——只是半个月不见而已，居然被亲亲舔舔就硬了，真丢人啊我。

richter的手不客气的从他的马甲下摆探入，沿着腰线往上，然后揉捏酥软的乳肉。

软软的乳肉被恶意的挤压，凸起的乳首在布料上摩擦，bluhen低低的哼唧着，伸手抱住richter的脖颈。

richter被他的行动极大的取悦了，他把手抽出来，暗示性的按了按bluhen的嘴唇。

richter的手大部分时间都被丝绸质地的白手套包裹，很少有人能见到这双手套底下那双手的真容。

但是bluhen见得多了，richter的手指修长，带着不明显的骨节，他曾经窝在richter怀里幼稚的拉过他的手跟他比大小，richter纵容的任由bluhen窝在自己怀里跟他十指相扣。

bluhen顺从的含住richter的手指，牙齿轻轻的叼住手套，richter抽出手，bluhen就乖巧的叼着他的白手套躺在他身下了。

“做的好。”richter声音微哑，他取下被含的有些湿润的手套，然后低头吻住了那双水润的嘴唇。

richter的吻和他本人一样，直取要害，他的舌头强硬撬开bluhen的牙关，像是国王巡视领土般在bluhen的口腔里梭巡。

bluhen被他吻的喘不过气，只能低声呜咽着抱紧了身上人的脖颈。

唇与唇分离时带起银丝，richter满意的看着身下人面色潮红的脸，他低下头在bluhen的耳边呢喃。

“bluhen，脱给我看。”richter的声音像是诱惑夏娃的那条蛇“我知道你可以的，乖，脱给我看。”

bluhen被那低语诱哄，被情欲搅的昏昏沉沉的脑子没有一丝清明。

他收回搭在richter脖子上的手，一点点的解开自己身上的纽扣，素白的肌肤衬着马甲黑色的内里简直白的晃眼。

“还有呢？”richter伸手揉搓bluhen粉色的乳尖——bluhen的乳首不像其他人一样是深色的，他的乳首没有多少色素沉淀，所以泛着草莓一样甜美的粉色。

bluhen一边忍耐着乳首上过电一般的快感，一边颤颤巍巍的伸手解开自己的皮带，脱下修身的黑色牛仔裤。

他难耐的抽噎，用柔软的大腿内侧磨蹭richter的腰际，像是撒娇又像是催促。

richter慢条斯理的脱下他的内裤，勃起的性器在内裤上晕出一团深色的水渍，bluhen因为羞耻转过头，用手臂挡住自己的脸。

richter握住那根柱体，轻轻的上下撸动，bluhen随着他的动作漏出些甜腻的低吟——他从来不在床上压抑自己的叫声，一个喜欢叫一个乐意听，倒也不嫌吵。

richter用圆润的指甲抠挖他的马眼，bluhen控制不住的扭着腰把乳首往他嘴边送，richter也全盘收下的含住那点诱人的粉红色。

bluhen舒服的狠了，他扒着richter的肩头给他挠花，richter眉毛都不皱的继续撸动手里的柱体，直到它吐出白色的粘稠精液。

“richter，richter……呜richter……”bluhen轻轻啜泣着叫他的名字，richter怜爱的低下头舔去他眼角挂着的泪水算作安抚，沾染着精液的手指撑开紧致的后穴，在入口处画着圈。

私密处突然被入侵的感觉并不好，bluhen下意识的绞紧了那根手指，随后在richter的安抚下慢慢放松。

richter抽出手指时，后穴的穴肉恋恋不舍的吸吮他的指尖试图挽留他，他伸手解开自己的腰带，硬挺的性器隔着内裤鼓出不可小看的一团形状。

他伸手抓过之前bluhen抱着的那个抱枕，把它垫在他的腰下，即使他已经硬的发疼但是依旧不希望伤到bluhen。

他脱下内裤沉下腰往里顶，后穴一点点的把涨成紫黑色的性器往里吞，整根进去的时候两个人都松了一口气。

bluhen适应了一会体内的凶器，感觉差不多了就主动的扭着腰撒娇要richter动一动。

richter挺了挺腰，穴肉柔软紧致，并且热情的挤压柱体吮吸前端。

“适应的不错。”他压下身子去亲吻bluhen的锁骨，对方唔唔叫了两声，用腿磨蹭他的腰要他快些。

既然他如此盛情邀请，richter也就客随主便，他捞起bluhen的小腿架到肩头“可别哭着喊停。”他像是威胁又像是诱哄的在爱人的耳边低声说。

回应他的是bluhen挑衅般的在他肩头咬了一小口，不疼，但是痒，就好像是小猫仔伸出小舌头舔了一口。

richter的攻势凶狠，带着势不可挡的气势在操他，bluhen被快感逼的昂起头露出脆弱的喉结，然后被不轻不重的咬了一口算作威胁。

体内那根凶器气势汹汹的碾过娇嫩的穴肉和前列腺，穴口被它从粉红磨成熟红色仍然在不知满足的往里吞。

之前用来润滑的精液和bluhen自己分泌的肠液被快速的抽插打成细腻的白沫堆在两个人相连的地方，bluhen爽的胡言乱语，他伸手护住小腹，而richter的性器跟他的手只隔了一层柔软的肚皮，bluhen甚至有种小腹被操的凸起的错觉。

“慢点，richter，慢点……”他一手护着小腹一手搭着richter肩头——richter偏爱正面位，为的就是看他意乱情迷的脸。

他被操的迷迷糊糊，嗓子早就叫哑了，但是贪吃的后穴还没吃到它想要的，只好更加努力的收缩穴口，期待着它渴望的东西。

“不行，再射里面会怀孕……”bluhen抽泣着抱紧了richter宽阔的后背，他都不用去看就能猜到richter后背上是怎样精彩的光景。

richter被他这精彩发言惊的顿了一下，随后更加凶狠的干他。

bluhen除了轻轻抽泣，也只能用沙哑的嗓子可怜巴巴的求他慢点。

做完的时候bluhen居然还有力气把自己从richter身上滚下去——他们从床上战到床下，bluhen还被按在冰凉的落地窗上操到干性高潮——他实在是没什么好射的了。

他一点点拉高被子，不知道第二天该用什么表情去面对一片狼藉的房间和侍女们微妙的表情。

richter看着他一点点把自己包成被子卷，无奈的伸手拍拍被子让他别把自己闷死。

bluhen从被子卷里露出一颗乱糟糟的脑袋，眼角通红的盯着richter看。

“我承认我之前的求婚太唐突了。”他低头去亲吻bluhen的额头“但是你就这么不愿意跟我结婚吗？”

bluhen一点点把自己缩回去“没有不愿意。”他的声音隔着被子，听起来闷闷的“就是有点被吓到了。”

richter躺下来，把那个被子卷揽进怀里。

“那么。”bluhen听见他说“你喜欢在艾丽西昂举行婚礼，还是喜欢其他地方？”

bluhen震撼的冒出头盯着他看，对方似乎根本不知道自己在说什么。

“你，我，你。”他被震撼到失语，于是很鸵鸟的把脑袋埋了回去。

这日子没法过了，我要再跑一次。他悲伤的抱紧了小被子。


End file.
